Paper Planes
by addygal411
Summary: Melissa Hastings wants her lfie to be perfect. And that means nothing gets by her. One-shot, y'all! Rated T for language and violence.


A/N: Hello! This is my first Pretty Little Liars fic. This was written while I was reading "Unbelievable" and it was just a wild guess that Melissa was the killer. (I'm actually still not done with it… yep.) I really like it. Partially inspired by the song, "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. Hope you do too!

**Paper Planes**

**Paper Planes**

"_All I wanna do is --- and a -- and take your money"_

Melissa Hastings stepped in out into the drizzling rain. Although she had been cooped inside for the majority of the day (and had not taken one shower), her hair was soaking wet. This was the time—the perfect time. Alison DiLaurentis, the little boyfriend-stealing bitch and Spencer's friend, was staying over in the barn for a "seventh-grade graduation sleepover". The name made her blood boil even more. Seventh grade—why couldn't have Ian gone out with someone older, more respectful?

She strode over to the forest, weapon clutched in hand. She heard a quiet argument coming from the woods. She stiffened, then relaxed. That only meant that Ali was out there in the woods, away from all the others girls. Ideal for her. But what was that other voice with her?

"You can never have what I have."

"What?"

Ah. It was only her kid sister, Spencer. God, what an annoying little whore she could be! She had already known about her little kiss with Ian. In fact, Ali had told her. But she had also let another little detail slip out—that she was also having an affair with him. Her glossed-up lips curled upward in a mocking of a happy smile. Melissa had figured it out. Like always, Melissa was her keen, over-achieving self.

It was awesome.

Melissa snuck through the trees, leaves crunching behind her. This didn't matter, though, since there was enough background noise to block out her footfalls. Besides, Ali and Spence were arguing loud right now. Suddenly, she heard a thud and a couple of snaps. The tension in air rose, even from where Melissa was standing. Had Spence really done it? Had she completed the deed Melissa was set to do? Next, she heard faint sobbing, and another thud. She ran into the little opening, and found Spence had passed out. Of course. Just like way back when, when that man had tried to rob them. Spencer could not handle grief, nor could she handle being a killer. It took a special, unique person to do that.

Someone like Melissa.

She moved Spencer's body off to the side; she would get to her later. She turned to look in the hole Ali had supposedly fallen into. She was certainly there—only she was anything but dead. Ali was practically collapsing in pain, but her feeble mouth, the one that had spurted so many secrets and lies, could not move with it. She was absolutely helpless.

"I hope you die down there, bitch." Melissa spat at Ali as she leaned over the hole—the whore hole, she decided to call it.

Alison turned her little head up to Melissa. "What?" she whispered. Melissa could only tell this because her mouth was moving.

"You know what!" Melissa screeched. "You thought I'd be okay with you cheating on Ian—thought you'd be able to lie yourself out of this one! Well, I'm way smarter than that. I can see past your façade. And nothing gets by _Melissa!"_

She took a shot at Ali with her gun, but missed terribly. Dammit. There goes one shot.

"I- I still don't know what you're talking about!" Ali managed to squeak. Melissa took another shot at her, this time barely scraping her leg.

"Bitch!" Melissa roared. She looked like a downright madwoman now—her glorious applied eyeliner and mascara was streaming down her face right now, and everything was washing off, her true face unraveling. Her eyes shone out the most, half-mad, and half-determined. This was the look that you never wanted to see Melissa look like. It meant war.

But we were far past war now, weren't we? We've gone straight onto _death_.

"Okay, okay!" Ali yelled, suddenly getting her voice back. Melissa always suspected she was faking. "I did cheat on Ian! But- but what are doing?"

"Doing what I should have done, whore!" Melissa screamed back. Ali, realized that she was in deep trouble, got onto her carefully painted toes quickly, scrambling to get out the hole now. But Melissa would not let her. "Bitch!" She shrieked, and took another shot at Ali. But despite all her injuries, Ali had gotten out of the hole. This was not acceptable for Melissa though, who was running toward Ali now, shouting, "Bitch! Bitch!"

Melissa had fired two more gunshots at Ali, but to no avail. Perhaps the reason Ali was running so fast was because she knew death was against her. But with her damages crying out in pain, it was near impossible. And Melissa was known for track.

"Bitch!" She screamed, with every word a gunshot. "Bitch!"

It happened suddenly. A lucky shot of Melissa's had hit Ali in the square of her back. She was down. Melissa let out an insane laugh. Yes, yes, yes! Victory for the winner. She smiled, gratified at her actions, and then realized she needed to pick up the pieces. Like the good girl she always was. How could anyone think otherwise?

Ali's body was first. She threw it into another hole, this one far away from where Spencer had pushed her. Next were the bullets. This task was not easy, seeing as she had to find all of them in the wet grass. Next was Spence's body. She positioned it near the house, so no one would expect _her_ going there. Besides, she wouldn't have remembered it, anyways. Then, after calmly washing off her hands in the bathroom sink, she returned to Ian in her bedroom. Yes, life was perfect for Melissa Hastings.

And everything was in perfect check.


End file.
